Soulwarden
Appearance Soulwarden is a long, thin Nightwing with a pastel blue underbelly, wing membrane, and eyes. Instead of her star scales being silver, they are more of a sunset orange. Her horns appear almost as branches due to a genetic condition, and she has long, thin horns sprouting from her jaw. She is usually seen with her horns and arms wrapped in a silver, transparent cloth, giving her a majestic look. The area around her eyes is a dark black, giving her the appearance of a egyptian pharaoh. Her black scales are much lighter than most Nightwings, almost grey in the sunlight. Personality Soulwarden is a very mysterious Nightwing; everything Morrowseer wished he could be. Her tongue of silver speaks cryptic words, often causing her conversations to sound strange, switching from "The tides are rising towards the stars, meaning rain is coming" to "Pass the salt please" in a manner of seconds, making her confusing to listen to. However, she uses her prophecy powers wisely, dropping tiny hints of what she sees into her speech. If you take away the prophecy speech, she is still a mysterious sounding dragoness. However, she does have a slight bit of humor, though it is rarely seen. All in all, she is a very confusing dragon, making herself seem even more mysterious. History Soulwarden was born under two moons on the Nightwing island. However, since the knowledge of the moons' power on the Nightwings had been long forgotten, nobody knew she had received the gift of prophecy. As a young dragonet, she found herself to be a outcast, her power defining her as 'different' from the other dragonets. She often found herself sneaking into the Nightwings' council meetings, listening to the elder dragons making up prophecies just to get what they wanted. Angered by the way the Nightwing council was abusing their so called 'powers', she confronted one of the members. The council Nightwing thought the dragonet was hilarious. Hilarious until she told him he would be dead in three days. The Nightwing growled, shoving the dragonet out of the way with his tail. Soulwarden smacked against a tree, disturbing the hive of wasps nesting there. The wasps shot out, attacking the council member. The stings were too severe for the Nightwings' healers, and he died. Three days after Soulwarden predicted his death. A Nightwing, who saw Soulwarden's prediction, cornered her one day. He threatened that if she didn't use her powers for him, he would tell everyone SHE caused the council member's death. Scared as a dragonet would be, she agreed. For six long years, she was his servant, predicting for him where the best prey was, where the prettiest Nightwings were, which one would bear him the most offspring. She grew tired of being his servant, so in the break of dawn one day, she ran away. Three days after she fled, she found herself in the Mudwing kingdom. A group of sibs found her, shaking and starving. Choosing to have mercy on the small, thin dragon, they took her to their dwelling, where they took care of her. After about three moons, when she was healthy again, she thanked them the best way she could- by telling their fortunes. She told them about how all of their group was going to survive the war, and how they were going to prosper from a herd of buffalo nearby. The group was overjoyed, and promised they would always be there for Soulwarden, should she ever need help again. Leaving the Mudwings, she decided to use her power to her favor, and became a wandering gypsy, giving fortunes to those who would pay... or to those who needed it. Relationships (Anybody can put their oc here and what relationship they have with her here! Have fun! First person who adds a oc, don't delete this.) Jing- Soulwarden is friends with the travelling merchant, and loves the company of the Mudwing, seeing that she reminds her of her adopted sister Muskrat. However, she is worried that her power may scare her new friend away. Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (Constellation Nation)